Musical oneshots
by ILOVELOVELOVEANIME
Summary: Escaping torture, to fusing over a Valentines Day dinner, to having fun at a club. Anything can happen when the love of your life is as carefree as Luffy. *i do not own one piece or any of the songs used* p.s all spelling errors have been corrected


Musical One Shot's…

A.N: I have seen this done many times so I decided to try it. I put my iPod on shuffle and listened to 6 songs. Then wrote what I thought during them. I hope you enjoy it.

NOTE: I do not own "One Piece" or any of the songs mentioned

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CASCADA-CAN'T STOP THE RAIN

How did people expect her to feel? They took from her, her home, family, friends, and everything she held dear. Arlong and his men had forced her to live a life of pain and sadness. Her whole life twisted into a vortex of lies. Force every day to put up a mask and hide her true feelings. She did not belong anywhere anymore. The only thing that kept her there was the thought that if she stayed she would save her village. Then he tricked her. Went behind here back and destroyed the only thing she had to show for her suffering. What had she done to deserve it? What had she done wrong? Finally, she realized that the only thing she had done wrong was give in to him. She realized that it was not worth it. It was better to try to escape and die rather than to live one more minute of that torture. Therefore, with the help of her friends, she finally escaped and could now live her life the way she wanted to, and she did not regret a thing.

YOU RAISE ME UP-WESTLIFE

She remembered how her arm throbbed and how her heart ached as she stabbed into herself once more. Alone, in the silence, cursing Arlong over and over again. She remembered how Luffy had come and raised her out of the dark abyss that she had been dwelling in. She remembered how many times he had saved her. She found her strength when she was with him and felt as if she could take on the world. As long as he was with her, he was her shelter, her shoulder to cry on. No matter how bleak it all seemed he would show her the light. Just the thought of helping him made her work harder. And without him, she wouldn't be half the person she is today. For that she was truly thankful.

TEENAGE DREAM- KATTY PERRY

It was Valentine's Day and let's just say it wasn't going how Nami had hoped. She wanted to have a dinner date with her boyfriend Luffy but it seemed like the universe was against her. First her makeup had run out and they were days away from the next island. Not to mention she had no cute new clothes to wear. Also to add to that she had burned the food she was making for them. It was a disaster. He had saved her when she needed him and she loved him for that. All she wanted was to show him how much she loved him. But nothing was working the way she wanted it to. She crouched down on the kitchen floor and cried out in frustration. Luffy was there in seconds "What's wrong Nami!" Luffy yelled as he burst into the kitchen. Nami sighed as she got up "Everything. I'm sorry Luffy I wanted to make you happy. But I failed…" Luffy looked stunned but then grinned widely. "But Nami I'm always happy when I'm with you". Nami smiled as realization hit her. Of course, this was the man that would laugh even when she messed up a joke, would help anyone in danger, and always fought for what he believed was right. She got up and hugged her captain "thank you" Nami said with a smile. "For what?" asked a slightly confused Luffy. "For reminding me why I love you" "Oh, okay" Luffy laughed. Nami smiled as she led them towards her room. She really did love this idiot.

I'D COME FOR YOU- NICKLEBACK

She new he loved her. Every time he came to save her. Every time he put his life on the line. She new that he loved her, that he would do anything for her. No matter what it took. He would save her. He saw her for who she was. He saw something in her. He saw a side of her that he would die protecting. No matter how far she was he would find her. However she also knew that he would only save her if she said so. For he would rather die than do anything against her will. No matter what, he would always save her.

A THOUSAND MILES- VANESSA CARLTON

They had only been apart one year so far and every night Nami would think of him. She would think of his big black eyes, enormous smile, and his laugh. Some nights she wished she was there with him, especially after Ace died. Other nights she thought of all the memories they shared and she wondered if he ever thought of her. She missed him so much. She just wanted to jump of the sky island and hope she landed in his arms. But she new she couldn't, she new she had to stay there. She had to wait. Not just for him, but for everyone. He knew they would do anything to get back to him. That's why he sent that message, because he knew, because he loved them. She would stay, she would wait, and she would get stronger for him. So she could help him achieve his dream as he helped all of them, because she loved him…

USHER-DJ GOT US FALLIN' IN LOVE AGAIN- FT. PITBULL

The crew had decided to go to one of the islands local clubs. They'd had a hectic week and needed a night of fun and relaxation. As they entered the club a new song began. It was a fast up beat song that of course the energetic caption just had to dance to. Only instead of bringing Usopp, Chopper, or Brook with him he grabbed his red headed navigator and dragged her onto the dance floor. She was shocked to say the least "Luffy what are you doing!" She yelled over the music slightly irritated. All she wanted was to sit down, have some beer, and relax. But no! He just wouldn't have it. He stopped pulling her and turned around with a large grin on his face. "I want to dance with you!" Nami blushed despite herself "Why on earth would you want to do that?" she really didn't know why she asked but it was to late now, so she waited for him to answer. He smiled "well, you've been so stressed lately you need to have fun!" he began dancing as he said this and to Nami's surprise she just smiled and joined him. Several songs later, sweating and panting with her long hair cling to her face she asked if she could sit down. "Aw! That's no fun!" Luffy said pouting and not surprisingly still full of energy. Nami had to admit he looked really cute like that. Then a slow song began to play. Nami knew it instantly for it was a song Bellemere always sang to her and Nojiko when they were young. Luffy sighed "okay it's a slow song anyway" Nami didn't really know what compelled her to say what she said next. "No! I mean dance with me… I really love this song…" Nami stared at the ground her face very red thinking about how stupid she sounded. Luffy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and they begin to sway to the music. Nami looked up at him surprised only to see him staring back at her. They stared for awhile until Luffy decided to speck "your eyes are really pretty" Nami smiled resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed "yours to". Back at the bar the whole crew was staring at them, some with confusion like chopper who kept asking Usopp what they were doing, who refused to tell the little reindeer anything. While others stared at the two with bored expressions like Zoro and Robin who saw it coming all along. While others like Sanji who was cursing wildly as he struggled to get free of the dozens of hands that were keeping him in place. And almost every other men in the bar looked at them looked at the new couple with jealousy and slight anger. Nami sighed happily as the song came to an end, she could get used to this.

A.N: well that's the end of those little story things. : P I really hope you all liked them. Please read and review!


End file.
